Time in a Capsule
by toontownwiz
Summary: Sam suggests the gang build a time capsule and bury their most prized possessions, but Mac rejects the idea harshly. But why? That is something Danielle and Danny must find out.
1. How it all began

**Time in a Capsule**

**Chapter 1: How it all began**

_"You're the master of time, Clockwork."_-Observant 1,2-The Ultimate Enemy

* * *

The gang was sitting out on the Foster's porch, looking at an old photo album of the past adventures. 

"Man, you guys have got so many memories, there's gotta be a way to preserve them." Sam said. "I mean, these are not things that happen everyday...(gasp) we should make our very own time capsule!"

"A time capsule?" Danielle asked. "What would that do?"

"Well, it's a way we can remember the good times now and in the future!"

"Yeah! That's a good idea!" Wilt said.

"I must agree." mr. Herriman even agreed.

"I say it's a dumb idea!" Mac gave a mean glare right into Sam's eyes.

"But Mac..."

"Shut up, rattle boy!" Mac shouted and went iniside.

"Okay, on the list of things that are not okay, that is number 1 on not being okay."

"Yeah, and he never was like this before I gave him the ke-" Danny paused in shock.

"What? What?" Wilt repeatetly asked.

"Nothing! Never mind." Danny ran home-shocked of hat he almost revealed. "Oh heavens, I swore I'd never tell anyone about the gold keychain. That tears it, I'm turing into my dad. I almost blabbered away about that keychain. That tears it-" He was surprisingly cut off by his ghost sense. "Oh hoorah. who could be after me this time?" He asked as two rings formed around his body, transforming him into Danny Phantom.

Meanwhile, back at Foster's things were getting confusing and revolting.

"Okay." Bloo moaned. "What the heck just happened?"

"You got me. And I thought it was a good idea." Tucker said. There were a few moments of silence. Tucker happened to be the one who broke that silence. "So we're still doing it, right?" Everyone nodded.

"But first we need to get Mac to do it." Bloo objected.

"Yeah, there's something up with thar kid and we need to find out what it is." Sam agreed. "I'll see if I can talk to the guy."

"Okay then." Bloo said as Sam went inside. "You just talk to the boy. He needs someone who understands...is she gone."

"Yes." Wilt said.

"I'll get the ghost hunting equipment."

* * *

_"I'm going ghost!"-Danny_

_

* * *

_Danny ran towards a dark alley, a safe place to go ghost.Blue rings formed and transformed him into Danny Phantom, and flew out into the streets. There stood Clockwork, with a serious face.

"Clockwork? What are you doing here?" He asked, slightly afraid.

"Come with me, boy. I have something to show you." He said. Danny followed him to his lair, where all of his answers would come true. But what he didn't know was Danielle was right behind him. She went inside an empty car and transformed herself into Dani Phantom. She followed Danny all the way to Clockwork's lair.

**To be continued.  
** This fanfic will go very fast because I want to start a new one called "Survivior: Imagination's edition!" So this will go fast! I'll start working on ch. 2 now!


	2. Begin the Burial

**Chapter 2: Begin the Burial**

_"Okay, let's lighten this baby up, then."_-Wilt-Foster's Goes to Euorpe.

* * *

"Okay then." Wilt said. "My prized possession, hmmm, let's see. Uh..." Wilt went through all of his stuff. "Let's see what I wanna give up. Hmm, well, there's this gum wrapper from gum that Bloo gave Mac to calm him down at that wild house party. Oh, and this is some of that basketball wallpaper from when that awesome room next door opened up. Oh boy was that cool. Ooh, wait, it's a piece of gum from when Coco layed all those trading cards." 

Wilt was going throguh a lot of his stuff. "Ooh, this ballon is from Madame Foster's birthday party when we got lost in the mall. Heh, heh, the cops are still after us. Hmm, and this pickle, I think that was when Bloo released the scribbles and they got adopted. Oh, and this rubber band was from when Berry came to Foster's and tried to steal Bloo from Mac. Whoa, I've got a lot of stuff. Hmm, and this piece of a cardboard box, probably from when Eduardo found a puppy and tried to hide him from Mr. Herriman. Wow, I sure do remember well."

"I guess you do." Frankie said, waiting at the door for Wilt to finish rambling.

"Sorry, it's an old habit. I mean we've been through so much. And come twenty years from now. everyone's gonna know it."

* * *

_"It all starts with_ _the gadgetry you have."_-Jack Fenton-Mystery Meat

* * *

Danny had just gotten home from his weird visit with Clockwork. He went into the lab and saw Jack Fenton working on an invention. 

"Ah, Danny, just the person I wanted to see." He said. "I've heard you and your friends are going to bury stuff in a time capsule. Well I got the perfect thing for you. I give you the Fenton Anti-ghost Time Capsule. You simply place an object inside, set the time you want it to go into the future, and then at that exact time, that object appears in th capsule. There's even vaccum air so the object never gets rusty."

"Wow, it's perfect." Danny exclaimed. "Is it okay if my friends borrowed it?"

"Sure! After all, it was only a prototype, but a successful prototype. The real one will be much more sleeck and advance. Yep, ah, nothing says memories like metal."

* * *

_"And that is reason 157 why spying, sneaking, and most of all, stalking, will lead you to a life of no good!"_-Mr. Herriman-Crime After Crime

* * *

Although he knew Mac didn't like it, Danny had to spy on Mac to know why he didn't want to give something up to the time capsule. So Danny raced over to Foster's and turned invisible. He found Mac in the T.V. room, sitting in a chair, sulking. So Danny phased through the wall and decided to play a trick on him. 

As soon as he got up close to him, he turned off invisibility and poked him in the shoulder. Mac turned to face him.

"What do you want?" he snarled.

"Okay, you have got some serious problems." Danny exclaimed.

"Yeah, and Bloo can hit the paddleball more than once." Mac snarled back. Then, he saw Bloo coming into the room, hitting the paddleball like a professional. "Whatever." He got up from his chair. "I'm outta here! Later, wanna be." He glared at Danny. Danny's hand lit up green as he prepared to fire at him. "Fire and you're a dead man." Mac snarled at the last minute.

"Whoa, somebody needs to talk some sense into that kid." Bloo said. So Danny follolwed Mac all the way upstairs.

* * *

_"Maybe you should eat something too, Mac. You're a little grumpy."_-Wilt-Foster's Goes to Europe

* * *

Mac sat on the bed, facing the window. Wilt was right next to him, still trying to decide which item to put into the capsule. 

"Mac, why don't you wanna put something into the capsule?" Wilt asked. "Everyone else is doing it."

"Well, I just think that they're girly." Mac replied, snarling.

"Well Danny told me that you, him, and Bloo did one last year when he came over for your birthday."

"Well, last year I didn't think they were for girls only."

"I'm sorry, Mac, but you're in way over your head. Time capsules are fun, and they charish memories." This time Mac didn't say anything. There was a moment of silence."There's something else involved isn't there?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Mac said, and left the room. Wilt went up to the window, and saw Danny down there with the capsule.

* * *

_"Speaking of ghost hunting, check out the latest in ghost hunting technology."_-Jack-One of a Kind

* * *

"Hey, Danny." Wilt said, coming out of Foster's. "What's that?" 

"This is what we are going to use for our time capsule. Check it out. YOu place objects in the container, set the time you wnat them to go into the future, and then press the green button and they disappear into light air. They're even vaccum sealed air so it stays fresh and never gets old or rusty." Danny explained. "This'll be perfect! We store all our stuff in here, and in twenty years, people will think they were just buried even though they were there for twenty years. Have you decided what you're going to bury."

"No. I've got too much stuff. Why? Have you?"

"Nope. I've been too busy with...otheer stuff, yeah! Other stuff. Gotta go!" Danny ran off again, leaving Wilt speechless.

"Okay."

* * *

_"Actually, I need to tell you guys something."_-Danny-Mystery Meat

* * *

Danny ran in the streets, looking for someone he can tell his secret too. Not his ghost secret, but his other secret, when suddenly, his ghost sense went off. Danny looked in the sky to see Technus, with Clockwork's time staff. 

"Oh, great!" Danny shouted. "Perfect timing!" He ran towards a dark alley, transformed, and flew off after him. "What are you doin with Clockwork's staff?" But all Technus did was shoot a blue plasma blast at him. Danny dodged with his intangibility, leaving Technus to escape.

"I have no time for such a nuesense like you!" He snarled and flew away. Danny chased after him.

"Don't you at least want to tell me your plan?" He asked. Technus turned around, gathered some of his technology, and fired it at Danny. Danny screamed at the top of his lungs and fell to the ground. "I'll take that as a no."

"How about you take this as even?" Danielle shouted, coming into the scene firing Ectoplasmic blasts at Technus. Technus dodged with his technology.

"Fools! I don't have time for this!" He shouted, trying to leave the sene one last time.

"Jeez, what got him?" Danny asked in confusion. "All I wanted to know was why he had Clockwork's time staff." danielle looked at him, then at Technus.

"Oh, is that it?" Technus turned around. "I'd be happy to tell you. APRIL FOOLS!" He shouted firing a plasma blast azt the two of them.

"But it's not April til neXT MONTHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Danny flew into a building and changed back into human form. Danielle was sent flying into and car and landed in its trunk, and also transformed baxck into human mode. Technus gave them and final glare and said,

"Do not interfere with me again!" And then he flew off. Danny wiped off the building pieces off of him and glared towards Danielle, who was out cold in the truck. So Danny had to carry her all the way back to Foster's while he investigated all of that.

* * *

_"What? How did they know we were coming?"_-Mac-Duchess of Wails

* * *

Danny was carrying Danielle all the way to Foster's only to find that Technus was already there. 

"Wait a sec, how did he get here so fast?" He asked, accidentally dropping Danielle. "And what are you doing messing with the time capsule?"

"You mustn't know." He said, glaring at the capsule.

"Oh now you speak?"

"SILENCE!" He dropped all his things. "I will not allow you to stop me this time. But since my minions are behind you..." Danny looked behind and saw mini Technuses. "..and you will be disintigrated, I guess I shall tell you my plan..."

**To be continued.**


	3. Time Warp

**Chapter 3: The Time Warp**

**A/N: Okay then, so it looks like this chapter will be too long for me to fit into one chapter, so I'll split it into two chapters. But please, review. Then I'll make the final chapter a surprise and don't worry, that long mystery I keep dragging out will be revealed in either this or the next chapter. So stay tuned.**

And now, chapter 3: The Time Warp, but first, a little recap.

_Previously,_

_Sam: We should make our own time capsule!_

_Wilt: That's a great idea!_

_Mac: That's a dumb idea!_

_Jack: Say Danny, checxk out te latest ghost hunting invention, The Fenton Time Capsule!_

_Danny: This is perfect!_

_Technus: Do not interfere with my plans!_

_Danny: Aren't you at least going to blab out your plan?_

_Technus: Well, since you're about to be destroyed, I might as well tell you my plan... _

* * *

_"Send me back in time to my parents' college days, Clockwork."_-Danny-Masters of All Time

* * *

"I guess I will tell you my plan." Technus said. "Well, I stole Clockwork's time staff from behind his back, and saw that your goofy father invented this capsule that will send anything into thin air until its timed date. So, I'm modifying it so that with this staff, it sends you to that time once you're zapped. Pretty cool huh?" 

"Wow, I didn't think it was possible, but that has got to be one of the bvest plans you've ever come up with." Danny sighed.

"I should've guessed you'd do that."

"Hey!"

"Too bad you won't succeed this time in stopping me...because I'm done!"

"You are?"

"I'm not stupid, you're just butting into my business and you're always cranky."

"WHat? No I"m not! You're just trying to mess with me, aren't you."

"Yes, and it's true. And now, prepare to PERISH!" He fired a plasma blast from the capsule, but Danny was able to dodge. He can fly up to 175 mph now. Hee flew home to see if he had any gadgets to stop Technus. Unfourtnetly, Jack was the goofball he is now. There was nothing _he _could do about it. But...

Perhaps Clockwork could help.

* * *

_"I am the master of time, not the master of miracles."_-Clockwork-Masters of All time

* * *

Clcokwork arrived at the scene of the crime, as he saw Technus fiddling with the time capsule. He couldn't do anything but watch since he didn't have his staff. Danny was at the scene watching Technus unvale his plot. Only this time, Danny was all tied up, literally. He couldn't do anything. But the others could. 

Mac watched as Technus was jinxing their time capsule. But in his mind, he had other problems of his own!

_"Yu know you gotta do it, Mac! It's the only way!" _His thoughts said.

"I can't. I won't!" He answered back.

_"Oh, so you're just gonna let that freaky ghost take over that capsule while you sit here helplessly?"_

"OH don't even start there..."

_"So help Danny! You know you gotta do it."_ Mac thought for a second, then reached into his collar, and pulled out a golden keychain.

"Sorry dad, but this is for my friends!" He aimed at Technus, and through it. The result: it hit Technus's neck and he dropped all his things. Danny looked up at the window, and saw Mac, with a sad face.

"Alright!" Danny said. "Way to go, Mac! YOU ARE THE BOMB!" He charged at Technus. He looked up and saw Danny, but he couldn't dodge in time. He was knocked to the ground, but used the staff to knock Danny out. But before he could attack again, he found himself sliding into the ground right under a 16-wheeler. It was of course-Dani Phantom, back from her last run in from Technus. (in Chapter 2)

"Must you two tempt me?" Technus asked, lifting up the truck. "If so, then eat 16 wheels of eternal oil!"

"Dani, run!" Danny shouted. "If that gas hits you, you'll lose all your ghost power! And without that, you could melt into ectoplasm!"

"Oh, now you tell me?"

"Just RUN!" And she did, but Danny didi too, right to the keychain. He picked it up and saw the engraving: _Lancelot Kazoo, world's greatest dad_

"Wait, this is the same keychain that Mac's dad gave him..." He froze, in memory. "...before he left for Antarctica."

"Well, I guess carelessness runs in the family." Technus said behind him.

"Yeah...AND I GUESS SYMPATHY DOESN'T EXIST IN THE GHOST ZONE!" Danny yelled. "Your expressions say to me 'Hi, I'm Technus and I like to insult everyone I see'". Now he was facing him. "Well you know what I say...EAT GHOSTLY WAIL!" He inhaled in deeply, and unleashed his most powerful attack. It knocked back Technus so hard his weapon came apart and seperated into the time capsule and the time staff. Danny took out the Fenton Thermos, only to find that Technus was gone.

"Great, I used up that power for nothing." He said, putting the thermos down.

"Really?" Technus shouted, behind him, coming from the ground. "I beg to differ!"

"Yeah, we'll see about that!" he picked up the thermos, sucked Technus in and transformed back into Danny Fenton, because there was one thing to get off his chest.

* * *

_"Actually, I have to tell you something."_-Danny-Mystery Meat

* * *

"And so, Mac's mother had that keychain engraved for him as a father's day gift. He was proud to get it. But then he was called out to an exibitation of the icicles in Antarctica. That was the last time he was seen by the family." Danny explained to the gang. "It was about a year ago that he was coming home, but then a ghost attack caused the ride to break down. He hasn't escaped since. In fact, we don't even know if he's still alive. That was when Mac began to look up to me as not just a cousion, but a friend." 

**A/N: Sorry, but my first fanfic was supposed to state that Danny and Mac are cousions. Sorry.**

"Wow, I never thought that a simple keychain could represent an entire lifetime." Wilt said, upset.

"Yeah, I completly forgot about that man." Bloo said.

"Yeah, and it made me decide..." Mac said, finally. "...I know what to bury."

"Speaking of burying, there just one more thing we have to take care of." Danny said, putting on a frown.

**To be continued  
**Okay then. I may styart writing shorter fanfics, and if I do, I'll stretch out the chapters. Chapter 4, on the way!**  
**


	4. A Decision and a Glimpse into the future

**Chapter 4: One Big Decision**

It was six a.m on a Saturday Morning. The sun was just rising above the horizon, and there wsasn't a cloud in the sky. Danny Fenton was standing outside of Foster's in the front yard. He had his Fenton thermos, and the time capsule was behind him. Tucker and Sam were right next to him, waiting for the others. Finally, they all came out with their prized possessions.

"Everybody ready?" He asked as they all assembled. They all answered yes.

Wilt was the first one to go. He had gone through all of his stuff, and he finally decided to bury the one thing he could never let go of: A bobblehead of himself. He placed it gently into the time capsule, as if it were a baby. He backed away slowly as he said his final goodbye.

Eduardo was next. He walked up to the capsule, and took out his baby paco beanie bag. He gave it one final hug and then dropped it into the capsule. He then backed away, crying. Thankfully, he didn't have to worry since everyone was going to lose something important to them today. He stopped crying and gave a weak smile.

Coc was next. She stood next to the capsule, sat down, and layed herself an egg. Inside the egg, was a trading card of herself. She picked it up with her feet and placed in in the time capsule. She walked away, gave is a glare, and turned away.

It was now Frankie's turn to give somethign up to the time capsule. She took off her green sweater, reached into her pocket, and pulled out a letter she got from her mother, who she hasn't seen since she started working at Foster's. She placed it gently into the time capsule and then backed away.

Mr. Herriman stepped up to the time capsule. He took out something of not such importance: a house key from when Frankie won the election for president. He placed it down in the capsule, and stepped back and he thought about that faithful day where he was shunned of his pride and his dignity.

Now, it was Bloo's time to place his possession into the capsule. Since Bloo was too clueless to realize that he was the one to make the paddleballs work, he thought that the paddleballs were trying to 'taunt him'. So he decided to put in one of his 'broken' paddleballs into the capsule. He wasn't sorry to get rid of it at all. Poor, poor, clueless Bloo.

Next, Mac. Mac slowly walked up to the time capsule, and took out his keychain. He held it close to his heart, and remembered that faithful day.

* * *

_"Alright Mac, I have to tell you something." Lancelot said as he held his son's shoulders. He knelt down and said, "You know that I love you, your brother, and your mother very much, and that I try my very best to keep this family going. But, I've been called away to an important exibitation in Antarctica and I don't know when I'll be back."_

_"But while I'm gone, you knwo you have my number in your room, and you can talk to your cousions, Daniel, Jasmine, even your uncle Mattie and Jack Fenton. But you have to stay strong. But no matter what happens, my son, knwo that I'll always love you. Which is why I want you to have this." He held up a golden keychain engraved: Lancelot Kazoo, world's greatest dad._

_"It was a gift from you for Father's day. This is a little piece of me so you'll never forget me. I want you to wear it everyday that you're out of this house, so you'll know that I'm always with you, in your heart." He began to hug his son._

_"I will dad." Mac said, hugging his father for the last time. "I will!"_

_Just then, the door bell rang, and in burst Jack Fenton, thinking there was a ghost in the house, until he spotted Lancelot._

_"Oh, hello Lancey, my man!" Jack said. "Nice to see you-gladf to see you didn't leave yet!"_

_"Yeah, um, I kind of wished I did." He answered sarcastically. _

_"Were you being sarcastic?" Danny asked, aying attention to the keychain._

_"Yeah. Well , anyway, I gotta get going! I'm expected at subway in 30 minutes, so I gotta do 60 if I wanna make it in time." He said his goodbyes to everyone, and finally left. Mac watched him as he left the house and got into The Fenton Family Ghost Assult Vehicle. Mac waved goodbye, Bloo came into the room, and got to the window to see Mr. Kazoo for the final time in his life. They exchanged waves and the RV finally left the drive-way, leaving Danny and Jasmine to baby-sit the Kazoo family. _

_

* * *

_"Sorry dad." Mac finally said. "I love you, very much! But I can't hold onto the past. I've gotta move on to the future. I have to think about my careers, my education. I can't hold onto you forever. I have to do this. If I've learned two things in my life, it's that you taught me to make friends in my life to screw my troubles away, and to never hold onto my problems It's like my whole life is within this keychain, and I can't hold onto it forever. This is something I have to do." There was a brief moment of silence, then Mac placed the keychain down into the capsule, and finally walked away, letting go of the past._  
_

Madame Foster put in one of her Famous triple Chocolate Chip Cookies bobbleheads into the capsule, Tucker put in his PDA, Sam put in her remote control (From Attack of the Killer Garage Sale) and Danny put in his Fenton Thermos. After everyone had put in their possession, Danny had closed the capsule, Tucker has set the cooardinates for April 7, 2026, and then he pressed the button. The items were materialized into thin air in a matter of seconds, and then they vanished.

"Well, that's it." Danny had said, after a long silence. "Twenty years from now, those items will be back again for the new residence to see."

"Yeah, it's going to be awesome!" Mac said, happy as a critter. And the trio went inside, awaiting that day...

* * *

_Twenty years later..._

_

* * *

_

Dave Fenton, the son of Danny Fenton and Sam Manson, also a half ghost hybrid known as David Phantom, flew over to a strange, tall looking house where they kept imaginary friends that are homeless. He went to...you guess it: Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends! He was 7 years old, and was born when Danny and Sam were 25, making the two of them thirty-four years old.. He already mastered plasma blasts, intangibility, invisibility, he could duplicate into 2 seperate ghosts, but he couldn't master the Ghostly Wail even though he could do that.

"Hey dad!" He called to Danny Phantom. "Look down there!" He pointed to Mac, Bloo, and the gang out in the front yard.

"I see." He answered. "It's a bunch of imaginary friends and my 28 year old cousion digging...up...oh my gosh! It's time! Come on, Dave!" He flew down at 250 miles an hour. Dave could only fly 112 mph. Danny called Sam and told him to meet at Foster's.

Down there, Mr. Herriman announced that it was time to dig up the time capsule that was buried twenty years ago. And it was time. He also annoucned that none other than Danny Fenton Sam Manson, and their son, Dave Fenton were going to help them. When the capsule was dug up, insidew were all the possessions buried as if they were only buried five seconds ago. Brand new and still stylish.

Dave's ghost sense went off as he saw Skulker flying in the air. He transformed, and when he did, his chest part of the costume was gray, and the pants were black. His logo was the same as Danny. Everyone, including the gang were astonished to see that the son of Danny and Sam was half ghost. His hair was black, though. He had white gloves and boots on. He flew off to Skulker and started firing Ectoplasmic energy blasts at him. Skulker dodged all, but the last one hit him directly, as he fell into a car. Dave then used invisibility and flew into the ground. He popped up at the bottom of a car and smashed it on impact as he tackled Skulker. He then formed a green plasma ring and it sucked Skulker inside. Dave pointed to the sky, and fired Skulker out of it. He then took the thermos and sucked him inside.

Danny watched the whole thing and was amazed. "Wow, you've surely improved!" He said, as Dave came to the ground and transformed back to human mode. "have you been practicing?"

"Um...yeah?" He asnwered. A long moment of silence, and then the three broke out into laughter. And soon everyone was laughing hysterically, including Frankie and Mr. Herriman.

And so, this is a quick glimpse of what twenty years into the future will be like.

**The end.**

I hope that you enjoyed it. And now...

_Next time..._

_Mac gets chosen to make an advertisment speecha bout Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends in Los Angeles. But when the gang decides to take a newly improved Fenton Family Ghost Assult Vehicle, things start to turn upside-down. And when Mac, Danny, and the gang are left alone when Jack, Mattie, Frankie, and Mr. Herriman leave them in the RV, can they make it to Los angeles in one piece? _


End file.
